After the third
by alikaflapjacc1
Summary: Story continues from where the last movie ends.
1. Chapter 1

The birds tweeted happily outside the new home. A man and his girlfriend lay spooned against each other, wearing content smiles. Although they would have liked to stay in bed for longer, a robotic voice woke the sleeping lady up.

"Good morning Miss Potts." Jarvis the automated housekeeper, greeted. "Isn't it a lovely day today?" he added as the blinds rolled up. Pepper smiled at the friendly machine. She confirmed that it was and attempted to awake her boyfriend. In fact- her newly fixed boyfriend. He groaned and rolled onto his face, attempting to block the sun out. That didn't work with Pepper, and she just rolled him back.

"Pepper. Come back to bed. Too early." the bedraggled Tony managed to mutter out. Pepper shook her head in disbelief and humour. She stood up and managed to get a millimetre away before being grabbed round the waist. With amazing strength that no one should have when woken up, Tony pulled her on top of him. When he was sure that his girlfriend was stable, he dove for a deep kiss. The young man moaned and rolled onto her, only to start grinding. His girlfriend wanted to continue, but knew they had to get up. Skilfully she turned them to their sides and slipped away. Ignoring Tony's whining, she noticed that she was naked and looked for her dressing gown.

"Listen Tony, if you're so keen, I'm going to have a shower. You can join me if you like." Pepper offered while she walked away. At that instant, Tony shot up and grabbed the short lady from behind. With that they had a short but desperate make out before running into the shower. If any guests had been staying, they would hear the pair from any point of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Two very happy people exited the bathroom just under half an hour later. They were wearing lazy smiles along with flushes faces. While they walked down the stairs, Tony leaned down to kiss Pepper eagerly. She giggled as he pushed his lips onto her neck, wondering how Tony could do that while they walked. Somehow, he could. With all of the strength she needed for him to notice, the ginger pushed her boyfriend away. No matter how much of a lost puppy he looked like, Pepper stood her ground.

"Tony." Pepper lovingly chastised "If we keep having... Ahem, sex. I will get pregnant surely."

The young billionaire's eyes were filled with shock before he shrugged it off, wearing his usual nonchalant face.

"Well then," he grinned "You'd just better get ready for a football team."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen whilst earning a "What did I do now?" from Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and the couple sat at the table, giving each other desperate glances. As soon as they washed up their plates, they ran upstairs to their room. It had been a long day and they wanted to do one last round before going to bed. Once they reached their door, they practically tore their clothes off, and launched on the mattress. They made no delay in becoming tangled in each other. After a long session of sex, they just lay there breathing. Pepper lay with her head on Tony's chest, that was until he ruined the moment.

"Uh, honey?" the man asked "Can you move your head? You're on my scar."

He hoped Pepper would take it lightly, but he knew she wouldn't. He was right. All his girlfriend did was apologise, until he shut her up with a kiss. In the end they just spooned like they always had. They fell asleep content in each others arms.

The next day while they watched a movie, a strange thing happened. Tony turned the film on mute and dropped to his knees.

"Tony? Are you doing what I think you are doing? Or are you joking with me?" Pepper mumbled. The semi-young man adopted an unusual nervous smile and shook his head. He brought out a box and held it.

"You see Pepper." he muttered uneasily "If I were joking, I wouldn't have this would I? You know me too well. Now-" the brunette gulped "You know how bad I am at explaining how emotional I am. I won't say how lucky I am to have you or how much I love you, because you already know that. We might not have parents but we have a house and fiends. So far that's all we need. I will get straight to the point. Will you Miss Pepper Potts, marry me?"

The woman he was addressing was in shock. It was such a sudden way to propose. Not that she minded it, it was just a bit out of his character to do it. Maybe he did it here to escape the press. That would make sense.

"Sweetheart" Tony groaned just a little "I need an answer, my knee is getting sore."

Pepper apologised and made him sit down beside her.

"Tony." the lady melodically answered "You didn't have to ask. You could've come over with a marriage statement. I wouldn't mind."

Tony took that as a yes and he was no longer anxious. He kissed his fiancé full on the lips while sliding the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Except-

"Tony?" Pepper addressed. Tony mumbled as a yes.

"You put it on the wrong hand."

The man looked up, smiled crookedly and corrected the misplaced item. When they both yawned, the ex-secretary knew it was time to sleep. They didn't bother about the sex that night.

However, another thing occurred late that night. Pepper woke up all sweaty and feeling sick. Knowing that she would throw up, she untangled from the sleeping man and ran to the en-suite. After a nasty few minutes of tasting bile, a worrying thought popped up. She was late. Very much so. She didn't think what she did next and honestly, she didn't care either.

"Tony!"


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in his conciousness, Tony heard a feminine voice yelling "Tony!" Like a scared animal, he shot up at the sound. "Pepper" he thought as he ran out of bed.

"Oh shit" he hissed when he stubbed his toe on the bathroom door. "Pepper?" he asked wearily "What's wrong? It's so early." Pepper turned round and looked at him with headlamp eyes. She was scared. "Peps. Are you ok? You look terrible. Have you been crying? You were so happy when I proposed to you." Tony grabbed her hands and guided her back to the bed. "Please." he asked "Tell me what's wrong."

Pepper composed herself for a few seconds but couldn't keep hold of it, so she burst into a river of tears.

"Oh Tony. I am happy about our engagement, but I just found something out. I don't know how to explain it, and I'm scared of how you will react." the lady gushed "I don't know what to do." She then completely let herself go and crumpled in Tony's arms. He was completely baffled. Sure he was expecting a few tears, but not this whole emotional meltdown. This was his strong Pepper Potts, soon to be Mrs. Stark. That was also mind numbing.

"Honey." Mr Stark comforted " I'm sure we can work our way through what ever you are trying to tell me. It will be just fine, trust me." He stroked his still-in-shock fiancé while she trembled. Slowly she moved her head up towards him and gulped. The tired woman stroked the creases in her nightgown and cleared her throat. Tony's confidence gave her a boost, so she tried one last time.

"Ok, Tony. Here it is. I can't believe I'm about to say this. The stork might be giving us a visit soon." she was offered a confused glance. The lady sighed. "You know." Pepper prompted "The birds and the bees?" more silence. "Oh for god's sake Tony!" she shouted " I may be pregnant. Get it now?"

"Do I...Oh!...Ah!" Tony stammered. "Yes. I get it." He could see that Pepper was still uncomfortable about it. "Sweetheart. I think it's wonderful, but I don't have to live with another person inside me. Since it is your body, you have the choice; but Pep" Tony looked into her eyes "I'm no spring chicken, and you know it. If we... get rid of the baby, then who knows when I'll be a father?" the billionaire rhetorically asked. Tears were rolling down Pepper's cheeks slowly, the last of her chokes were dying away and her eyes were red. "Come on Peps. We'll check this in the morning. We need our sleep." Tony murmured sleepily as he lay underneath the covers. They both fell asleep straight away, dreaming of nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain splattered on the wide window. Tony Stark was drifting into consciousness at the loud pattering of water. He scrunched his nose and tried to fall asleep again; but all to no avail. The man groaned and opened his eyes and was not so blinded by the light. He was surprised to see that in his arms lay a very large pillow instead of his lovely Pepper Potts. Tony asked 'Jarvis' where she had gone and was almost immediately answered with "The kitchen, Mr Stark." so he made his way downstairs. He was met with a hunched over form at the table. Of course it was Pepper. The shattered woman turned round with tear rimmed and red eyes.

"Oh Pepper. You've been crying, haven't you?" Tony sighed. Pepper nodded and her face contorted as she rushed over to tackle the man before her. Tony just waited patiently for her tears to die down. Once they had, he kissed her head and beckoned 'Jarvis' out. The young billionaire asked him to do a full body scan on Pepper. It didn't take long but the ginger haired woman clutched onto Tony's the whole time. When 'Jarvis' had finished, Pepper let her fiancé's blood run to his hand again.

"Congratulations Mr Stark. It looks like you have more than one." the automated voice said. The humans' eyes popped out of their sockets as the news hit their ears.

"You mean twins?" the brunette questioned. The android denied. "T... Triplets? Jarvis?" Tony asked. This time though, 'Jarvis' said yes. Tony's breathing escalated till he was almost hyperventilating. Pepper handed him a paper bag to breathe in while she talked.

"Jarvis? How can you tell? Surely I'm not far enough and if I was, well I'd be starting to show now. Also I'd know earlier."

"Miss Potts. I was made by Mr. Tony Stark, anything is possible."

Tony who was now breathing normally, was hit by a tsunami of happiness and excitement. "Oh Pepper Potts. My little, amazing Pepper. We're pregnant. We're having triplets, a three in one. Oh!" he yelled "We are good. Very, very good." Tony's eyes lit up even more "I won't be old now. We have all the children we need."Tony's enthusiasm was rubbing on to her. Soon she was laughing along with Tony in complete and utter elation. Tony dusted kisses onto Pepper's face. For the rest of the day they laughed and bathed in a pool of joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Pepper lay exhausted on the bed. They had just ended the most tiring day of their lives.

_flashback_

It_ was five o'clock in the evening and everything was blissfully chaotic. The Stark household was haywire trying_ to_ get ready for guests._

_They were having all off_ the_ avengers (including Thor) and Rhodey round at their (new) mansion. It was to be a very manly evening with a touch of feminenity. They were going to arrive in a few minutes time. Pepper was helping as_ much_ as she could with her prominent baby bump. She was only six months along, but you'd think that she was fit to burst. Of course she was carrying three Tony Stark juniors. the next year would be a challenge. The dinner they were about to have was a very masculine baby shower. Only t heir closet friends and Pepper's parents knew. Eventually the finishing pieces had been completed. The couple sighed with relief and stretched their aching muscles. Ironically, the organising that was so tiring for Pepper, was also her baby shower. _

_Tony took her by the shoulders and told her to stay put._

_"Jarvis. A scan for the missus please. Make it pronto." the father-to-be requested. Pepper reminded him that they were not yet married, but all to no avail. It was lost on deaf ears; well, almost._

_"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Stark. The babes are healthy and in shape. They are coming along nicely."_

_Pepper did not like the way that her children were referred to like baked goods, but also found it funny that Jarvis sounded like some gossiping lady. "Thank you Jarvis." Pepper answered "But I keep saying. We aren't married yet and won't be till the children are born."_

_It is often said that you are saved by the bell. Well, that's what happened then for Tony. The doorbell rang and he dragged Pepper to greet their guests. He then opened the door with an easy smile and was then surprised by a god jumping at him. Thor pulled him into a bone-crushing bear hug and gave out a loud guffaw as a laugh. A very Tony-like voice was heard saying "Help. Murder. Too tight. Let me down." Then the blonde haired giant let him down and scratched his neck._

_"Ah. Sorry Tony. Guess I forgot my own strength there."_

_"Yeah. Sure you did." Tony muttered._

_Steve (Captain America) stepped forward and broke the 2 feet ice between them._

_"Come on guys. This is meant to be a special occasion. Don't make it awkward for yourselves."_

_The two men agreed and apologised to Pepper. Thor even bowed._

_"Forgive me Mrs. Stark. I behaved like a child." the blonde haired god apologised. Pepper politely dismissed him and didn't bother to correct him._

_The group went upstairs for a hearty meal and drink (apart from the hosts). Natasha Romanoff joined Pepper. Althouropere future mother cared for each of her friends, she was grateful for the female company; even though they had started on the wrong foot. After dinner had finished, presents and more drinks were passed around. The evening was a blast, but soon enough, all the guests were drunk. Once it started to get ridiculous, they all left exchanging sloppy goodbyes to the hosts. When the last person exited the building, Pepper and Tony released a long held breath. They collapsed onto the nearest sofa and cuddled into each other. _

_"Well done Pepper. Well done kids."Tony mumbled into Pepper's swollen belly. Just then, a nudge was directed onto Tony's face. His eyes were excited, then mischievous. "Peps. Our kids are talking to us."_

_The lady's eyes lit up like a child's._

_"Really?" she bubbled "What are they saying?"_

_"They are saying..." the man thought " They are saying "You need to feed daddy.""_

_Pepper rolled her eyes at the man before her. "Really Tony? God! They are your children." she groaned._

_Before either of them could comment any further., another ring at the door was heard. Then an elderly woman's voice said. "Yoohoo. Lovelies. We're here."_

_The couple sighed and lurched up. _

_"Right Peps. Here we go again." Tony laughed and took her hand again. "Let's go meet your folks."_

_end of flashback_

The rest of the evening was a blur. Pepper's parents greeted them with hugs, kisses and a whole shopful of presents. They had a small supper and talked mostly about their future children. They then showed Potts' seniors to their rooms and the younger couple retired for the night as well. At the moment they were dreaming of their future.


	7. Chapter 7

_Laughter echoed around the apartment. Tony, Pepper and her parents were laughing over a joke that had just been made. It was a rubbish one, but everyone was too happy to put it down. Pepper was busy giving herself stitches by laughing so hysterically. She was now almost seven months along and she was finding it quite hard to move a lot of the time. As she laughed, Pepper was aware of a slight popping sound, followed by a flow of liquid down her legs. The lady paused and thought for a split second before yelling_

_"Tony. Hospital. Now. In labour."_

_end of dream_

Tony woke with a start. He looked over to his fiancé who was sleeping soundly. He breathed out. "How strange." Tony thought "Shouldn't Pepper be getting these dreams instead?" The man lay down again. Pepper was now over nine months along. She was actually over her due date, but that was okay. At least she said so. The triplets would be coming any day now, and they were getting anxious. Their cradles were ready and they had seen all of the classes on youtube. The media was still a big problem for them, so they mostly stayed indoors or got chauffeured around by Happy.

Pepper sniffled like a mouse in her sleep as she leaned into him. Apparently she wasn't as asleep as Tony had thought as she yawned and opened her eyes. She smiled and nibbled her lip.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning Peps. Morning kids."

The couple stared at each other lovingly. Their romantic moment was interrupted by a big yawn coming from the planet-sized-Pepper.

"Well that moment is gone." Tony smirked devishly. That earned smack on the arm from his lovely lady and her iconic eye roll. The triplets sensed her amusement and started to kick frantically. At least that's what Pepper thought they were doing. The fiancé's stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen. The pair of adults were met with Mr and Mrs. Potts. They had come to stay again around Pepper's due date. They didn't want to miss the arrival of their grandchildren. Pepper and Tony sat down and started to talk. Soon enough they were all laughing and Tony began to feel uneasy. This was uncannily like his dream. At that moment, Pepper's face blanched.

"Tony. Hospital. Now. In labour."

Tony paled with her and then fainted.

"Well" Mr Potts joked."He's definitely a man."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony stayed by her side the whole way to the delivering room. She had decided to have a water birth to make it less painful. Tony asked Pepper every minute if she was ok. After being asked ten times, she snapped at him. He was more nervous than her. In fact to be honest, the usually calm Tony, was a wreck. It would be funny for Pepper, if she wasn't so uncomfortable. Being in labour for her wasn't painful or terrifying for her. It just felt like she was being prodded by a stick every so often. Pepper was quite eager for her children to be let into the world. To say the least, she was rather relieved to finally get her body back. Not to be horrible. Just because it was so exhausting to carry around four bodies (including your own). They came up to the final door of their journey. Inside was a tub big enough to hold the midwife, mother and father of the child/ren. Tony helped his bloated fiancé into the oversized bath and climbed in after her. This would take a long time.

3 hours later (12.30pm)

Pepper was screwing her face and squeezing Tony's hand. Their first child was finally emerging. With a final heave, her face slackened before it contorted again. The midwife picked the baby from the water and he took his first breath. The firstborn opened his eyes. They were blue. Tony's face looked like he was staring at heaven.

"His eyes. They're blue. " Tony bubbled.

"Of course they're blue." Pepper moaned "All babies' eyes are blue when they're born."

Tony was embarrassed that he had forgotten that one thing. He shook it off and held the baby as he helped emotionally.

4.51 pm

Pepper was still huffing and puffing. It had been almost five hours. This one was stubborn. Why couldn't it come already? She had been in labour for eight hours.

"Almost there dear. The shoulders are out. Just a little bit more." the midwife encouraged.

With one last groan, the second one was out. Once again the midwife scooped up the newborn and handed him to the awaiting father. He juggled the eldest in his arms to make space for the younger one. "Another boy Peps." Tony beamed "We need more boy names."

Pepper gave a weary smile and a thumbs up before she tensed up again. The two boys shifted closer together as if to comfort the other from their mother's distress. Tony smiled at them and then at the woman who had kept them safe and growing for almost a year.

7.00 pm

The midwife ran a comforting hand through the ginger-haired woman's hair. Pepper was in the final stages of her labour. In a way it was the hardest, yet the easiest part at the same time. It was hard because she had hardly any energy left. Easy because she didn't have much time left. Tony was fighting to keep his eyes open, although it was only 7 o'clock. Pepper and their kids had tired him out. Pepper made a moan that expressed "Let it stop."

"Come on babes." Tony chanted "You can do it. We got this far. Don't you want to see your lovely children?"

Pepper coughed and spluttered before she continued to push. It took half an hour, but eventually Pepper's face skewed for the last time. She sighed and opened her eyes. The midwife fished out the last child and handed it to the new mother.

"It's a girl." she whispered.

"Thank god!" Tony groaned "I wouldn't be able to control three of me."

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave him a sleepy punch. The midwife helped the new parents out. They got cleaned up and shown to the private restroom. They named the eldest "Thomas", the second "Harley" and the girl "Amanda".

The family was finally together. This was something that tony never experienced, and he swore to give his kids all the love and support he never got


	9. Chapter 9

It was 12.50 am, it was raining and there were three sets of baby screams, interrupting the heavenly silence. The new parents rolled over and the father groaned.

"Tony?" Pepper pleaded.

"What?"

"Tend to your kids."

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

"Why should I?"

"They're yours. That's why."

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Thank you _dear." _the sleepy woman mumbled.

Her reply was a somewhat grumpy "Yeah, yeah." from her beloved. He stumbled over to their massive cot (that wasn't too far from being a double bed), and paced around- somehow -with them all in his arms. Being triplets, they were smaller than average infants, but they were growing quickly. Soon they'd settle into a rhythm. Amanda's eyes were even changing from blue to green/blue. The other two seemed to be keeping the same shade though. The three small siblings stopped their sniffling and began to yawn. One after the other, their eyes became droopy and finally closed. Tony released a long-held sigh of relief and placed them in their crib.

Since Tony was new to caring for a family, he found all of it overwhelming but satisfying at the same time. It was a journey for him. It wouldn't be the easiest, but nothing in life is ever really straightforwards. Besides. All of the hard work would be worth it.

As Tony checked their breathing, satisfied that they were alright, he climbed back into bed. He laughed as Pepper wriggled towards him in her sleep and settled down. Once again, a heavy sleep overtook him. Until the next time his fiancé woke him up.


	10. Chapter 10

_note from author. _

_Yeah. I'm sorry I took such a long time to do the next chapter and it turned out really short. In order for me to work, I need inspiration and I wasn't getting any (hence the long break). Thank you to all the followers for being so patient. I wasn't expecting so many so quickly. No one has ever liked my writing this much. Now with further ado'. To infinity and beyond._

_Chapter 10_

"Tony!" Pepper squeaked "Keep your arms open."

Harley was trying his best to plod to his father, who unfortunately would be in the dog house if he continued to get distracted. He apologised and held out his arms. Harley gurgled happily as he stumbled to his father.

"We'll done Harley." Pepper and Tony cheered. The toddler giggled and plonked down onto the floor. Thomas was then the next to go. Harley seemed to be comforting his brother in twinnish. Thomas looked as doubtful as an infant could but made his first attempts of walking. When he got to Tony he made the same sounds of delight as his brother. Thomas plodded over to Harley and plopped down next to him. Amanda was of course the last one, and she was possibly the most nervous out of the set. She took the longest to stumble the first few steps, but as she made it halfway, a smile spread on her face and she practically ran the rest of the way. All of the children were hugged and kissed by their proud parents.

They spent the rest of the day cling onto tables and other surfaces that they could reach, trying desperately to accomplish the power of walking. Often it would end with them falling over and having their parents kiss them better. At the end of the day they were exhausted, so they were taken to their bedroom. They were almost a year old now and so the parents had recently introduced them to the new room. It had three cots next to each other, many toys, a bookshelf and a fireplace. It had been painted dusty pink and had windows that let the light in. Sure, many people would ask why boys grew up in a pink room, but they didn't see. Why boys and girls needed to have certain colours. The infants made snuffling noises in their sleep while they were places in their cots.

The content adults smiled and half hugged one another. They looked at each other for a few seconds before turning away and going to their room. Pepper and Tony took time to change and do their personal things before settling into bed. The millionaire put his arm around his fiancé, said goodnight and fell asleep. After deciding on a comfterable position, so did Pepper.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Thomas. Say daddy." Tony encouraged the eldest triplet. They were well over a year now, but they were behind in developing speech. Despite being the oldest, Thomas was the last to learn his first word. His younger siblings could already point at objects and babble their names, almost incoherently. Thomas was more of a body language-type-baby and you could easily tell what he was trying to make out. At the moment he was almost jealously staring at his siblings' random chattering. The newly hatched parents noticed his behaviour.

"Hey bud." Pepper cooed "Look at me. Now. Say anything that comes to you honey."

The small boy did a thinking face and opened his mouth. Out came a burp. He giggled at Tony and Pepper's faces of slight disgust. Then Tony chuckled along with him.

"Burp" Thomas squealed "Gaga phunny (funny)"

"Our first born son's first word is burp." Pepper groaned "Tony. This one is most definitely yours."

"I know." the man cried "Isn't it great?"

"My god I'm set for life."

"Yes you are." Tony answered "Pepper?"

The woman gave a mumble.

"What does 'gaga' mean?"

His fiancé looked up from out of her hands and uncovered her face.

"Thank The Lord. There is a bright side after all."

The billionaire stayed confused. Pepper sighed and explained her brief childhood to him.

"When I grew up, I called my father 'Gaga'. Thomas must have heard me several times recently call him that."

Tony nodded and his small smile grew. He picked up Thomas and spun him around. The two younger siblings looked up, giggled and clapped their hands loudly.

"Who's the daddy?" Tony yelled.

"Gaga" Thomas greeted.

"That's right. Me."

Pepper shook her head in amusement and picked up the other children. After Tony's excitement dulled down, they carried the triplets' to their beds. They tucked them in and stood there, watching with care as they fell asleep. They'd never get over their newfound amazement of these tiny people and they never wanted to.


End file.
